Life Without the Island
by NarcissisticObsessiveInsomniac
Summary: Is evil inherent in all of us or a product of our enviourment? What would have hapened had the boys never crashed on the island? Would they have become savages?  Note: Only rated T cause I'm paranoid.


_So, for our English final on the Lord of the Flies we had to write a story of what would have happened had the boys never crashed on the island. Would they have become savages? Naturally while my classmates were grumbling about it I had already had the plot scratched out in my head. I had a blast writing this and so flames or no flames I'm still going to love this story._

**Disclaimer:** Welcome to the wonderful world of **FAN**fiction! Written by **FANS** for **FANS, FANS** who don't make money off this book or its characters, hope you enjoy**.**

**Life without the Island**

_Airport 1935_

"Excuse me passengers, we have landed and you may now disembark, thank you for flying with us."

A boy with fair hair gathered his luggage and followed a group of younger boys the stewardess had escorted off the plane. Stepping into the airport he pushed his way threw a crowd a voice following him.

"Hi!" it said, "Wait a minute!"

The fair boy stopped to hike up his stockings as the voice spoke again.

"I can't hardly move with all these people." The owner of the voice came backing out of the people rushing by; he was a plump boy and was shorter than the fair boy. "You're going to Bedford too right? Do you know where we are supposed to meet up for the bus?"

The fair boy nodded his head with an affirmative and motioned for the boy to follow casually, which the fat boy did.

"My name is Randolf Pigglens. Kids at my old school used to call me Piggy though." At this the fair haired boy snorted holding in laughter and the boy now known as Piggy hesitated before continuing, "What's your name?"

"Ralph."

Piggy was about to speak again when two bullet-headed boys flung themselves towards Ralph, they were twins, wearing the same uniform as Piggy and Ralph, and they seemed to breath together as one a chant coming out of their mouths.

"Sam, Eric, Sam, Eric. Bus?"

Then Ralph got muddled before replying, "Yes, we are going to the bus."

The two boys grinned and nodded together as they fell into line behind Ralph with Piggy as the boys continued on their way. Surveying the area for their bus Ralph noticed a crowd gathering around a group of boys.

"-Simon's always throwing a faint," said a boy dressed in a funny outfit with red hair sticking out from underneath a cap. "He did in Gib.; and Addis; and at matins over the precentor. Probably just got a little air sick." The boy looked up at Ralph as he said this and for a brief moment their eyes connected. The staring contest continued for an only a few seconds before Ralph felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on Ralph, I found the bus we got to go." said Piggy. Ralph ignored him for a moment and looked back at the red head, only to find both the red head looking at him and another dark boy staring at him with such an intensity he had to look away. Piggy pulled Ralph towards awaiting bus and the red haired boy went back to his group of boys.

_Harrow School for Boys 1936_

A dark boy lurked in the shadows of the pews of the school Church after hours, his intentions unknown.

The boy fingered the rocks he held in his hand, taking one in his writing hand he wound back and snapped his wrist, aiming for the giant glass window in the front of the Church.

It fell short by of its target by a good ten feet.

Grinding his teeth he wound back again.

Again he missed.

Taking the final rock he aimed and finally a great crash was heard and the beautiful stained window was broken.

The boy grinned in triumph but then a voice sounded behind him.

"Roger, what do you think your doing?"

The dark skinned boy, now known as Roger, spun on his heals to face the red haired boy, Jack Merridew, head boy. Roger stayed silent, simply staring at the glaring boy. Jack sighed.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before someone comes to check to see what that noise was. Can't lose our best tenor over something like this." Roger grinned and followed the head boy out of the church.

A week later someone was messing around in the church and knocked over one of the lit candles. The accident caused the deaths of Henry Jellic and Johnny Lonnen. All through their funeral service held at the school a dark hair boy smiled while Jack Merridew looked on.

_Bedford School for Boys 1937_

"Oi! Practice is dismissed for today but be sure to get a good nights sleep for the scrimmage tomorrow!" Ralph shouted at his lacrosse team as they shuffled off the field until there were only four figures left.

"Brilliant playing today Ralph, but-"

"-are you really sure you'll be able-"

"-to beat-"

"-our amazing tag team skills!" The twins smiled as they each threw an arm around Ralph's shoulder smiling at each other impishly.

"Of course he will! Ralph's the best lacrosse player this school has ever had! Coach Bennson said so!" A wheezing Piggy said.

"Your asthma isn't acting up again is it Piggy?" Ralph asked a touch of concern in his voice, the annoying boy he had met that day in the airport having grown on him. Piggy smiled and pushed up his glasses before replying.

"I'll be fine, after all I'm just the water boy, it's not like I actually do anything!"

The twins smiled and teased good naturally, "Nope you don't do anything-"

"-just haul great jugs of water-"

"-and act a mother hen-"

"-constantly bugging us about staying hydrated-"

"-nope you don't do anything at all." They once again finished together and Ralph chuckled while Piggy mock glared while blushing.

"You know if you keep talking like that, what with you finishing each others sentences, people are going to think your just one person! We'll have to stop calling you by two names!" Piggy teased back and Ralph continued.

"We'll call him Sam n' Eric!" The twins grinned and agreed to the name and the boys walked off the field laughing all the way.

_Harrow School for Boys 1937_

"I think a being a man of the church would be a perfect career choice for you my boy, but what brought on this desire?" An imposing figure asked as next to him a boy gently ran his fingers over the surface of the pond that resting in the center of the garden.

"I simply can't imagine myself doing anything else sir." Was the boy's simple reply, so quiet if the man had not been sitting next to him he wouldn't have heard it.

"Well then if that is what you wish." With a gentle smile the preacher left the garden as the boy stayed staring into the water serenely.

Simon smiled before whispering to himself appreciatively, "A priest."

_Harrow School for Boys 1940_

"And now class of 1940 I give you your head boy, Jack Merridew." The headmaster of Harrow stepped down from the podium as the Merridew approached. He looked down his nose at the crowd in front of him before addressing them.

"This school have taught us many things, made us many friends and allies, and prepared us as best as it could for real life. Lets show the world what we've learned and those despicable Nazis what we've learned." And so the terse speech was over and polite claps were heard.

_Bedford School for Boys 1940_

Ralph paced the floor of his dorm room in thought as Piggy watched him anxiously from his seat on Ralph's bed. The fair haired boys stopped short and turned toward Randolf.

"I got nothing." He cried throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"It can't be that hard for you to write a speech Ralph," Piggy tried to encourage him, "Headmaster picked you for a reason you know!"

"Yeah for my sodding leadership skills I know!" Ralph muttered, "But we both know you're the brains, you could probably write a speech ten times better than I ever could." Piggy thought on this before his face lit up and he replied.

"So how about we combine that, my brains to write the speech and your, as you so brilliantly put it, 'sodding leadership skills' to actually give it!"

"It would be your words not mine, and then everyone would be congratulating me for your work! I couldn't do that to you." The fair haired boy went back to pacing until he turned to find Piggy standing right in his path.

"Ralph I wouldn't be able to speak in front of a crowd anyway. Besides, who would actually listen? The only reason I haven't been picked on all these years is because I had you and the twins! You've helped me in more ways than you will probably ever realize, at least let me help you with this one thing!" And it was with that speech from Piggy and the pleading expression on his face that Ralph finally cracked.

"Alright, you can _help _me write it but we'll work together on this Randolf." The grin he got in response was worth it.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Ralph."

_Prime Ministers Office 1956_

On a lavish desk sat the day's news paper that was boldly heralding the top news of the day as the figure sitting behind said desk scanned the article.

Two dominant pictures stood out, one showed a group of mourning men, among them was navy war hero Ralph Cameron and his right hand men Sam and Eric Penns. The other was a mug shot of Roger Jackson. The article read as following.

_Wednesday night the police were tipped off about someone breaking into the nearby church. Maurice Yate was one of the first officers to arrive at the scene._

"_We get calls like this all the time, I was expecting to find a group of drinking teens, what I walked in on is something I will never forget." Yate said._

_What Officers found was Roger Jackson trying to hack off the head of Randolf Pigglens with a kitchen knife, his last victim before his arrest._

_Jackson is more commonly known as the Sacrificial Killer who is known for putting his victims heads on a stick sharpened on both ends and sticking it in the ground as if it were some sort of odd offering. His trial is scheduled for the 5th of October._

_Pigglens funeral took place Friday afternoon, just two days after his tragic murder. Both Ralph Cameron and the Penns were unavailable for comment, but-_

The figure stopped reading and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes and thinking back to the boy who he had gone to school with. What would have happened had he gone to someone with the information he had had about the fire and the 'accidental' deaths of those two young boys? How many deaths could he have prevented?

Sighing he opened his eyes and composed himself as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

His secretary stuck her head in and smiled a fake plastic smile before addressing him.

"Prime Minister Merridew your next meetings in five minutes." He nodded his head and got up to head out the door, sparing one last glance at the paper before leaving.

_Roman Catholic Church 1956_

The congregations' eyes followed Simon as he reached the podium. Every one of them expecting him to say something about the tragedy that had in their own community, their own church.

He did not disappoint.

"A few feet from where I am standing now is where Randolf Pigglens was murdered." Blunt, to the point, and true his first words still caused many of the congregation to flinch. "When anything like this happens anywhere we mourn, but for it to happen in this holy place? Where we come and sing praise, repent, and cleanse our souls? How can we as a community ever get over this?"

He pauses as sobs are heard from the crowd.

"I ask myself constantly, how can any man do that to his fellow human? How can man escape the sin that rests in the breast of all human kind? The Devil is besides us always, tempting and taunting. But you must always remember that with that Devil there is also God who will try and steer your clear of Beelzebub's control. In the end though it is you that decides who you want to follow. Not the Devil not God, but you. Let us pray."


End file.
